


Давай?

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Lesbian Character, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Тогда, полураздетой играя почти всю ночь с Виорикой в Дженгу, поедая магазинный попкорн в карамели и болтая о творчестве Уайльда и Булгакова, Элис впервые приходит к мысли, что жизнь – не такое уж дерьмо.





	Давай?

Название: Давай?  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 24 октября 2016

***********************

Элис причесана идеально ровно, золотые пряди строго разделены на две половины и туго стянуты на одинаковой высоте крепкими резинками. Даже ураган не потревожит ее прическу. Ненавистный старший братец, Скотт, очень хотел бы, но тоже не смеет – это стало чревато с тех пор, как Элис стала брать уроки у Юльхен. О том, чтобы она, девушка из почтенного аристократического семейства Кёрклэндов, занималась всякими непотребствами в секции карате при университете, не могло идти и речи, разумеется. Но вот в том, что она ходит в гости к подружке из столь же достойного семейства Байльшмидтов, сэр Артур и леди Роуз не видели ничего плохого. И правда, где тут разглядеть что-то дурное в саркастичном, умном и умеющем быть очень обходительным, если нужно, герре Гилберте Байльшмидте и его прелестной племяннице?.. О том, что дядя и племянница одинаково увлеченно занимаются прикладными единоборствами, мистеру и миссис Кёрклэнд знать было вовсе не обязательно. 

Виорика Ионеску, кажется, и вовсе не знает, что такое укладка: ее пушистые золотисто-рыжие волосы, подстриженные явно самостоятельно и неровно, лежат так спонтанно и одновременно так очаровательно, что хочется ее погладить, провести рукой по мягким даже на вид прядям. Она вообще вся – будто оживший солнечный зайчик, яркая, теплая и сердечная. В высокомерном Дареме она кажется странным и слишком нежным явлением, чужеродным и обреченным на издевки. Слухи о ней ходят один другого краше. Она не скрывает, что ее обучение оплачивает брат-близнец Стефан, работающий в Нидерландах. Высокопородные девицы с самомнением королев и грязными ртами прожженных базарных сплетниц злорадно смакуют версии о том, сколько раз в день ее сладенькому братцу (о, они его видели пару раз, когда он приезжал навестить сестричку) приходится отсасывать своему боссу, чтобы получать такие деньги. Это все настолько мерзко и грубо, что может просто сломать. Но Виорика не ломается – она с теплой улыбкой показывает болтунам фак и убегает в библиотеку, готовиться к семинару своего любимого профессора Сигурдссона. 

Элис всегда одета и обута как леди. Она ненавидит то, что на ней, от белья и чулок до чертовых жакетов и блуз, в которых вечно сбиваются под плечиками бретельки бюстгальтера. Однажды, на студенческой вечеринке, когда они по случайному стечению обстоятельств оказываются в одной комнате с Виорикой, обе навеселе, но румынка чуть меньше, Элис признается в своей ненависти вслух. Ионеску, вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать, со смешком вопрошает, почему бы тогда это шмотье не снять. Элис это кажется гениальной идеей, она пытается претворить ее в жизнь незамедлительно, и Виорике стоит больших усилий убедить ее повременить с маневром. В итоге поблизости не оказывается ничего лучше, чем комната Ионеску в общежитии, благо что ее соседка уехала на выходные. Тогда, полураздетой играя почти всю ночь с Виорикой в Дженгу, поедая магазинный попкорн в карамели и болтая о творчестве Уайльда и Булгакова, Элис впервые приходит к мысли, что жизнь – не такое уж дерьмо. 

После того, как они с Виорикой, почти спонтанно договорившись, вместе едут на каникулы в Амстердам и потрясающе проводят время то вдвоем, то втроем со Стефаном, Элис готова утверждать это вслух и громко. Скотт язвит, что она подалась в хиппи, и уже в девяти случаях из десяти не успевает увернуться от умелого удара под дых. В библиотеке с Виорикой они сидят уже вместе. Хвосты, в которые она собирает волосы, к неудовольствию перфекционистки леди Роуз, становятся частенько кривоваты. Самый ненавистный жакет «случайно» облит на званом ужине вином и торжественно отправлен, после того как не отстирался, в мусорный бак. 

После получения диплома сэр Артур и леди Роуз строят на дочь большие планы. Скотт шутит, что они «продадут ее замуж» какому-нибудь лягушатнику из числа бизнес-партнеров. Виорика собирает вещи, чтобы поехать обратно на родину – она соскучилась по семье и, к тому же, еще не решила, куда хочет податься теперь. Элис чувствует, что счастье утекает, как песок сквозь пальцы, много курит и вновь начинает думать, что жизнь – все-таки дерьмо. 

А потом решает показать этой дерьмовой жизни фак. 

«Давай сгоняем в Румынию к твоей семье, а потом уедем в Нидерланды, снимем квартирку на берегу Амстела и будем жить так, как мы хотим?» - предлагает она Виорике, обнимая румынку со спины и вдыхая запах шампуня на травах от ее волос. 

Виорика поражена внезапностью предложения, но в голосе Элис столько уверенности, а еще в Амстердаме брат, и она же так мечтала о том, чтобы жить с кем-то, с кем по-настоящему будет ощущать родство душ…

«А давай!» - решительно заявляет она. 

На самолет до Бухареста их никто не провожает, и Элис довольна. Ее волосы распущены и лежат, встрепанные ветром, в полном беспорядке, а тонкие цепочки на купленных перед отлетом рваных джинсах бодро позвякивают. Виорика в том же самом магазине купила себе вычурную маленькую шляпку с короткой вуалью, и совершенно не намерена ее снимать до ближайшего «пока не надоест». И это кажется таким же правильным, как и то, что свой «брак с лягушатником» она великодушно завещала в прощальном письме Скотту. 

Семья Виорики, за исключением занятого командировкой в Болгарии Стефана, уже успела прислать несколько сообщений о том, как они их ждут и что приготовят к приезду. Стефан из Болгарии временами присылает фотографии и обещает их встретить, когда они будут в Амстердаме. Посадка на рейс проходит успешно.


End file.
